Medo de avião
by Hail To Our 'Rev
Summary: Foi um mero roçar de mãos! Não um beijo, não um abraço. Foi um simples entrelaçar de dedos! Levemente PadAckles, para o aniversário do Mr. Moose.


**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** Foi um mero roçar de mãos! Não um beijo, não um abraço. Foi um simples entrelaçar de dedos! Levemente PadAckles, para o aniversário do Mrs. Moose.

Apenas um delírio muito bugado (bugado pra valer, gente, tem nada a ver com a realidade õo) que me ocorreu às sete da manhã, enquanto ouvia Belchior, depois de passar a madrugada divagando sobre absolutamente nada! \o/ Uma coisinha beeeem bobinha, só pra não deixar o aniversário do Jay passar em branco mesmo. Mas espero que gostem! :3

**Medo de avião**

**Capítulo Único – Foi por medo de avião, que eu segurei pela primeira vez a tua mão**

Jared estava nervoso. Sentado naquele assento de avião há pelo menos dez minutos, ele não tinha certeza, exatamente, do que o assustava mais: a turbulência, ou a falta de alguém a quem pudesse considerar um porto seguro por perto. Não era a primeira vez que viajava de avião, e, definitivamente, não seria a última. Mas, então, por que diabos sentia aquele embrulho no estômago? Por que as mãos tremiam, por que o coração batia tão forte?

Tentou se focar em qualquer outra coisa, os olhos pinoteando pelo interior daquela grande carcaça de metal, ignorando o desespero que ameaçava se instalar. Focou-se, então, nas pessoas que estavam ao alcance de sua visão.

A aeromoça era sexy. Seria mais, se não estivesse forçando tanto o próprio sorriso, dando a impressão de que logo machucaria as bochechas. Era comprometida, Padalecki conjecturou, e provavelmente havia brigado com o namorado antes do vôo.

O senhor sentado do outro lado, dormindo ao lado da janela? Hm... Um pai indo visitar seu filho. Não. Espere. Um pai _empresário_ indo checar o herdeiro e o restante da família. E a mulher ao lado, os olhos cravados nele, era uma trapaceira pronta para dar o golpe.

Com um menear de cabeça, o moreno desviou a atenção para as próprias mãos, sem acreditar que estava divagando sobre uma _novela mexicana_, usando "personas" reais; as quais certamente jamais veria outra vez em sua vida. Definitivamente, não era bom devanear sobre aquilo.

Talvez, então, a melhor opção fosse se recordar do motivo pelo qual estava naquele avião.

Um personagem fictício.

Como era mesmo?

Samuel... Algo relacionado a uma arma... Sam... Qual era o maldito nome?

Uma turbulência interrompeu o devaneio, e, no susto, Jared agarrou as bordas do assento, fechando os olhos com força. Seus ouvidos captaram um leve gemido de dor, mas, naquele momento, aquele foi o último som ao qual deu atenção.

O pequeno incômodo durou poucos segundos, e, ao término dele, o moreno pôde finalmente respirar com mais facilidade. Já mais relaxado, soltou um profundo suspiro. Só então percebeu que o homem ao seu lado parecia bastante inquieto. Desceu os olhos pelo próprio braço, e sua boca entreabriu-se pela surpresa, ao ver que praticamente esmagava a mão dele com a sua.

Imediatamente, soltou-o, e murmurou um apreensivo pedido de desculpas. O loiro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, numa expressão que o deixou estranhamente... Galanteador. Jared sentiu as bochechas esquentando, virou o rosto, apertou os braços contra o próprio peito, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo daquele olhar.

A segunda turbulência foi vencida com um esforço sobre-humano.

Na terceira, Padalecki acreditou que era bem capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco antes mesmo de chegar a seu destino.

— Você nunca viajou de avião antes?

Encarou o cara ao seu lado. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que inicia uma conversa assim, de repente, por nada. E, depois de amassar os dedos do homem, tudo o que o moreno pôde fazer sem quase morrer de vergonha, foi encolher um pouco os ombros, ainda abraçando a si mesmo. E o loiro continuou fitando-o, calmo, como se esperasse por uma resposta decente.

— Geralmente eu... Saio com pessoas conhecidas. Nunca sozinho.

— Ah.

Pensou que seria o suficiente para impedir que o falatório continuasse, já que não sabia se conseguiria manter uma conversa civilizada sem pirar. Ao invés disso, só pareceu fazer com que o outro ficasse mais curioso, apesar de a frase seguinte não ser exatamente uma pergunta.

— Então... Você costuma viajar bastante.

Mais uma vez, encolheu os ombros. O homem ao seu lado comprimiu os lábios como se fosse repreendê-lo por isso, mas acabou não dizendo nada, porque Padalecki foi mais rápido:

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — esticou a mão. — Jared.

— Jensen. — ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso deslumbrante ao apertá-la.

A única observação mental do moreno, foi que aquele cara tinha um toque de cetim. Cada um voltou-se para um ponto, após as apresentações. Jensen, por estar ao lado da janela, olhou pelo vidro, observando o mundo lá fora. Jared preferiu focar-se mais uma vez no corredor, na aeromoça que passava com aquele sorriso já não mais tão forçado, sua expressão era até mais suave.

Teria ela falado com o namorado, eles haviam se reconciliado? Ou ela havia sido reanimada pela melhor amiga? O moreno jamais saberia, e, de certa forma, preferia assim.

— Tem medo de altura?

Seus olhos se focaram novamente no rosto de Jensen. O loiro continuava a olhar pela janela.

— Eu... Não. É a turbulência, ela... — mordeu os lábios. — Ela me deixa ansioso. E meio assustado, pra falar a verdade.

Um imperceptível sorriso surgiu nos lábios do outro.

— Fora isso, você gosta de aviões? Gosta de viajar neles?

Jared pensou.

E pensou.

E pensou.

Mas, mais uma vez, sua resposta resumiu-se arriar os ombros.

— Não tenho certeza.

Jensen não comentou mais nada.

Porém, quando a próxima turbulência veio, ele não pareceu exatamente incomodado com o fato de seus braços estarem lado a lado, enquanto o moreno chiava e praguejava, apertando sua mão com força o suficiente para que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos.

Não havia sido nada de mais!

Nada emocionante, nada fora do normal!

Foi um mero roçar de mãos!

Não um beijo, não um abraço.

Foi um simples entrelaçar de dedos!

... E, dias mais tarde, ao conhecer o tal de "Dean Winchester", irmão de "seu" personagem Sam, Jared se deu conta de uma coisa.

É. Talvez ele até gostasse de viajar em aviões.

* * *

_Foi por medo de avião_

_Que eu segurei_

_Pela primeira vez_

_A tua mão_

_Agora ficou fácil_

_Todo mundo compreende_

_Aquele toque Beatle_

_I wanna hold your hand_


End file.
